Neville Paciock, l'eroe di Hogwarts
by Reoplano
Summary: La vera storia di Neville Paciock, improbabile eroe, narrata dalla viva voce del nero Professore di Pozioni.


**Titolo:** Neville Paciock, l'eroe di Hogwarts

**Autore/data**: Reoplano – 19/3/04

**Beta-reader:** Ida59

**Tipologia:** one-shot

**Rating: **per tutti

**Genere:** comico

**Personaggi**: Piton e Paciock

**Pairing**: nessuno

**Epoca**: Post HP a Hogwarts

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto: **La vera storia di Neville Paciock, improbabile eroe, narrata dalla viva voce del nero Professore di Pozioni.

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Neville Paciock, l'eroe di Hogwarts**

Se il nero fosse un colore, Severus Piton sarebbe l'uomo più colorato del mondo.

Neri i suoi capelli, neri i suoi occhi, neri i suoi vestiti e nero il suo umore, specialmente in quel momento, mentre rimirava l'immane statua dedicata ad uno dei suoi studenti più negletti, quel Neville Paciock che nelle lezioni di pozioni, più che per il rendimento nello studio, si era distinto per la tendenza dei suoi calderoni a cercare una via di fuga dall'aula, normalmente esplodendo rumorosamente e spargendo tutto intorno il loro contenuto.

La statua, posta vicino al Platano Picchiatore (non abbastanza, pensava Piton, quella maledetta pianta non riesce a colpire nemmeno una statua!) rappresentava Neville Paciock nell'atto di compiere l'impresa che lo aveva reso famoso: la cacciata di Voldemort da Hogwarts ed il salvataggio di Harry Potter.

Certo, quel gesto aveva reso Paciock così… popolare! Ed ora lui, proprio lui, Severus Piton, si trovava a dover condividere il ruolo di professore di Hogwarts con quel… quel coso!

Nato sul finire del mese di luglio, da genitori che si erano opposti a Voldemort, Neville Paciock si adattava in qualche modo a quanto previsto dalla Cooman nella sua ormai famosa profezia. Anche se, fino a quella fatidica notte, tutti avevano sempre pensato che la profezia fosse riferita a Harry Potter. Il che dimostra quanto può essere stupida e cieca anche la più brillante delle menti, pensò il professore in nero, osservando con cura il modo con cui, secondo lui, era stato sprecato dell'ottimo marmo.

Tutto avrebbe potuto immaginarsi, meno che a Paciock toccasse ricoprire il ruolo, che lui aveva inseguito per tanti anni: professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure! BAH! La sola idea lo faceva rabbrividire.

E rabbrividiva davvero, l'oscuro professore, in quella giornata di fine autunno, mentre all'ombra della statua di Paciock osservava le nuvole passare nel cielo.

E' quasi ora di rientrare, pensava Piton, tra poco inizieranno i festeggiamenti, e Silente odia iniziare un discorso se tutti non sono al loro posto.

Quando entrò nella Sala Grande, Piton ebbe un altro brivido, ma questa volta il freddo non c'entrava per nulla.

Gli addobbi della sala erano stati dedicati alla ricostruzione della vita di Paciock.

I pannelli animati dalla magia, disposti per tutta la lunghezza delle pareti, riproponevano, per chiunque ne avesse voglia, i momenti salienti della vita del "grande" (grosso, pensava Piton) eroe.

Piton si soffermò davanti al numero cinque e subito la scena prese vita: vi si vedeva un giovane Paciock di fronte a Mastro Olivander, a Diagon Alley, alle prese con la prova della bacchetta. Neville teneva la bacchetta con mano impacciata, come un poppante tiene il cucchiaio la prima volta che lo usa. "_Avis_" disse il giovane, e subito, preceduto da un forte boato, un furgoncino dell'omonima ditta precipitò dall'alto, schiantandosi all'interno del negozio.

Nelle intenzioni del realizzatore del pannello si voleva evidenziare la potenza e l'uso innovativo della magia da parte dell'eroe. A Piton queste dimostrazioni, più che della potenza della magia di Paciock, parlavano della sua imbecillità, e più che uso innovativo della magia, vedeva nei gesti e nelle parole di Paciock solo l'espressione della sua totale imbranataggine! Ma, a quanto pareva, era l'unico a pensarla così.

Uno dei pannelli era particolarmente affollato di spettatori, giovani Grifondoro con l'aria attonita (tipica l'espressione a bocca aperta ed occhi spalancati di Ron Weasley, bleah!) e Serpeverde dall'espressione incerta (dopo tutto per loro Voldemort non era un eroe ma quasi…): dei Tassorosso e dei Corvonero è inutile parlare, tanto non contano.

Il pannello rappresentava l'ultima fatica di Paciock, quella che gli era valsa la statua e tutto il resto.

La scena si svolgeva nel buio quasi totale, l'unica luce proveniva da una pallida luna, nemmeno piena, che se ne stava sospesa in cielo come se vi fosse legata da un filo. La luna rischiarava in modo incerto gli alberi che circondavano la radura di Cherryfield, e la sua luce era così debole che si faticava a scorgere Harry Potter steso a terra, ormai agonizzante.

Quella che era perfettamente illuminata era la figura nera e solenne di Voldemort che incombeva su di lui, ergendosi al centro della radura. Il volto di Voldemort era una maschera di buio in cui risplendevano gli occhi, due braci ardenti, le mani scarne e leggermente adunche erano rappresentate mentre si alzavano per portare la bacchetta dell'Oscuro Signore nella giusta posizione.

Neville Paciock si trovava ai margini della radura, come se fosse casualmente giunto sulla scena proprio in quel momento. L'espressione imbambolata ed il vestito stazzonato contrastavano con l'atteggiamento deciso (il coraggio non gli fa certo difetto, pensava Piton).

Le mani di Voldemort stavano già movendosi e dalla bocca il suono di un terribile "_Avada Kedavra_" stava per propagarsi nell'aere, quando Paciock mormorò, quasi sorpreso, "_Cavoli! Voldemort!_" e subito si udì un fruscio provenire dalla foresta. Come l'onda che segue la piena di un fiume, una torma di neri cavoli si diresse a gran velocità verso il Signore Oscuro, sopraffacendolo con il loro numero e seppellendolo sotto il loro peso.

L'Oscuro Signore lottò con furore, ma i cavoli lo tennero inchiodato al terreno sino al sopraggiungere di Silente e degli altri potenti maghi di Hogwarts.

A questo punto Voldemort, guardando negli occhi i suoi acerrimi nemici, pronunciò "_Io Evanesco_" e, contro ogni regola, sparì!

Ancora oggi nessuno è sicuro di cosa sia successo veramente a Voldemort, c'è chi dice che sia svanito, chi dice che aspetti tempi migliori, chi dice altro ancora. Ma nessuno può con certezza affermare che il pericolo sia passato.

La figura di Neville Paciock ne usciva ingigantita: nessuno, ed anche Piton doveva ammetterlo, nessuno era mai riuscito nell'incantesimo "_Cavolus_", anche se era descritto in alcuni dei più importanti libri di Erbologia. Ma quella volta, anche se Piton non era del tutto sicuro che la formulazione fattane da Neville Paciock fosse esatta, aveva funzionato.

In quel momento il professore sentì il mormorio aumentare di volume: girandosi verso la porta vide entrare Paciock, accompagnato dalla McGranitt e dal professor Lupin. Subito, dalla massa degli studenti, si levò un grande applauso.

Piton iniziò a muoversi verso la sua sedia, posta a sinistra di quella riservata a Paciock, quando Silente iniziò il suo discorso:

"Un attimo di silenzio, prego! Siamo qui questa sera per onorare un grande Mago: colui che ha sconfitto Voldemort!"

L'applauso si levò ancora più forte del precedente e Neville Paciock, invitato da tutti, si alzò in piedi:

"Non è tutto merito mio" iniziò "tutti in questa sala hanno contribuito all'allontanamento di Voldemort, ad iniziare dal professor Silente, il nostro amato Preside" e così dicendo si girò verso Silente.

Forse tradito dall'emozione, o forse dal proprio peso, il movimento risultò un poco più accentuato del previsto, e il ginocchio sinistro di Neville urtò con forza il bordo del tavolo.

"_Acci-o-denti_!" pronunciò con forza Paciock.

Ed in una sala improvvisamente silenziosa, fu solo la fredda risata di Piton che accompagnò il volo della dentiera di Silente sino alle mani di Neville Paciock.

Che mago, pensava Piton mentre non riusciva a smettere di ridere, che mago!

FINE


End file.
